Reasons Beyond Explanation
by trust kill trust
Summary: “The world has been unkind to you,” Her voice carving through his ears, “Those before you were mere warnings of what to come.” FULL SUMMARY INSIDE R
1. Chapter 1

**Reasons Beyond Explanation**

**Author- KRiSTiNE-ANNE-**

**Chapter- 1 /Shall I continue?**

**Pairings- Not decided**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, because if I did I wouldn't be writing my terrible stories here. I would be rich, in lavish clothing, and well, maids everywhere, with a hot tub in my closet, and… Uhm, I would know my two favorite Actors Kiera Knightley and Orlando Bloom! Oi vay that would be amazing. Enough day dreaming for me, tah tah. **

**WARNING-**

**Set after Dead Mans Chest, Contains spoilers, if this were a film, would be rated PG-13 for Adult Content, Gore, and Angst. **

**Summary- **

"**The world has been unkind to you," Her voice carving through his ears, "Those before you were mere warnings of what to come." She smiled, lifting her majestic hand, the rings on her fingers stood out. Diamonds on one, and an alien crystal sat upon the second. He gazed upon her blackened body; there in the midst of her clothing was a locket, similar to one he'd seen before. Though there were many question he wished to be answered he asked thou none. He stood up and pushed his chair from him, "Your Journey has just begun young William." She coaxed her hands onto his coarse facade, caressing his cheek. "This be one of many." Her hands descending down to his opened shirt, "thou love be what you once sought. Hate is what you now seek." **

**

* * *

**

Will stood near the table in Tia Dalma's hut like home, plunging his **_father's_** knife in and out of the table wood. _He wonders to see the knife lodged in the table when he can feel it buried in his heart._ He looks up at Elizabeth seeing her crying.

"If anything could be done... Elizabeth."

"To save J'ck Spar-row, wit' him precious _Pearl_?" Tia Dalma mused.

Slowly one by one beginning with Gibbs, the Crew said "Aye" Will heard Elizabeth mumble a "Yes" and he heard himself say "Aye" Although, _he only did it to make **her** happy._ "Den you will need a cap'n who knose dose wat'rs." Every one looked as boots emerged from the top of the stairs, "So tell me, what has become of my ship?" Hector Barbossa dreadful voice questioned.

Will's hand rested on the Hilt of his cutlass as Barbossa emerged from a top the stairs, in mere moments he held the crimson blade to the man's throat, "I saw /you/ die..." Will hissed through clenched teeth. Digging the blade furiously deep into Barossa's throat.

"Will!" Elizabeth screamed in anguish, "Stop this! Stop it now!" Elizabeth reached for his arm, "No," His voice came harsh, angry, _hurt_. She stopped her hand froze, her face went pale, she shook her head, "What have I done?" She asked herself.

"Tur-nar, t'is not de way ta solve your pro'lems, he will 'elp, put yer sword down!" Tia Dalma growled to Will.

Will continued to hold Barbossa against his will, "I shan't be making the same mistakes my father and—" Will came to a pause and shut his eyes, "_Sparrow _made." He let the cutlass drop to his side and sheaths it, "I'll never trust him don't ask it of me." Will hissed turning his back to the others.

_I've never seen him this way, _Elizabeth felt the burning of tears crash through her eyes. _What's happened to him? What's becoming of the man I love so dearly? _She pushed her thoughts away and looked to Will, _was that… **blood?**_ Yes Will's back had had blood marks. "Your injured," Elizabeth croaked.

Elizabeth took notice as Will turned, his eyes glazed over in hate, betrayal.

"What of it?" He managed, "Aren't we all?"

Elizabeth nodded slowly.

"Than why should I stand out more?" He asked quietly, "I am no different to you than the rest."

"_I am no different to you than the rest."_

The words burning holes inside her heart, what makes him act to peculiar to me? Did he see the kiss? "But you are…" Elizabeth cried under her breath, "Oh god Will, you are..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Reasons Beyond Explanation**

**Author- KRiSTiNE-ANNE-**

**Chapter- 2- Venom**

**Pairings- Not decided**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, because if I did I wouldn't be writing my terrible stories here. I would be rich, in lavish clothing, and well, maids everywhere, with a hot tub in my closet, and… Uhm, I would know my two favorite Actors Kiera Knightley and Orlando Bloom! Oi vay that would be amazing. Enough day dreaming for me, tah tah. **

**WARNING-**

**Set after Dead Mans Chest, Contains spoilers, if this were a film, would be rated PG-13 for Adult Content, Gore, and Angst. **

**Summary- **

"**The world has been unkind to you," Her voice carving through his ears, "Those before you were mere warnings of what to come." She smiled, lifting her majestic hand, the rings on her fingers stood out. Diamonds on one, and an alien crystal sat upon the second. He gazed upon her blackened body; there in the midst of her clothing was a locket, similar to one he'd seen before. Though there were many question he wished to be answered he asked thou none. He stood up and pushed his chair from him, "Your Journey has just begun young William." She coaxed her hands onto his coarse facade, caressing his cheek. "This be one of many." Her hands descending down to his opened shirt, "thou love be what you once sought. Hate is what you now seek." **

* * *

His words were bitter, his heart that of stone, sympathy naught. Nothing around him made sense, had she done it? Was it real? No, nothing was real, this was a world of deception, he turned his head, with his voice, he spat venom, poison. Hate entwined his heart, his soul nothing, he stood at the bow of a ship, his hand gliding across the no longer smooth wood. Blood trailing from behind, she did it naught, but oh that woman had done what the world had begged her not. He blindly gave his heart to the woman, but no she had not understood. In return she had been with that, _man._

His hate for him would never subside; his hate for the world would never be tamed. He turned from the mast, and to the sea, the freedom he desired. A voice interrupting his silence, thou he would not answer, he ceased to care. He knew the voices in his head were his alone, though they haunted him. The scene of the woman he thought he loved, and the man he had foolishly called a friend, seeing them together haunting him, that he was promised would never depart him be, it would be the death of him he knew it. Thou once he had be so naive to think one thing would finally go his way, he now knew such things were naught to happen.

He was to be the man none speak of; to be the man unknown amongst others, his pain never stopping his heart sentenced to silence. The voice broke his peace once more, chills racking his spine; he wished naught to speak with her. He turned faced her, looked into her eyes, sudden movements causing his eyes to destroy the feelings that had overcome, his eyes left hers. He walked from her; this would not be the time he spoke to her, speaking with her would only bring pain, devastation. Never did he wish to do such with her; she didn't deserve his care, his love, his heart.

Though she was the one who kept it, blindly he knew that she was the keeper of his heart and that could naught change, whether his heart was locked in a chest, or it be in his body. He walked her hand grasped his, he shook away from it. The touch so familiar, yet so alien, he could not come to terms with the situation evenly.

"Speak to me," She pleaded her voice no longer angelic, loving. But now, filled with despair, an alien touch. He no longer knew her, nor wanted to know her.

"The reasons in which I keep so silent, are the reasons my heart is sent to treason in hell." He spat, once again the venom on his words causing pain and chaos to the heart of others.

"You take no time to listen to me my good sir," She whispered to him, her hand brushing against his. Her hair sliding down his back, causing pain to his wounds, she knew naught of, as the rest of the men.

"There is nothing that could explain such an incident, there are naught enough words." Anger, fury, his eyes burned not of passion his emotions hidden. His words cold, bitter, hating, to most the anguish would murder, but to him it should never be the same.

"There are words to do such," She whispered. "You chose naught to listen to them."

"When we arrive, when he I back." He hissed, "I wish that you naught speak with me, but to your lover." He walked from her fury building inside his heart, he held no more passion. He no longer loved; there was one thing he wanted to get. That was the _Black Pearl. _The only ship that could catch up to the _Flying Dutchman_, he made a promise, and was a man to never let the promise been left un attended to. He would free his father, and the woman he thought he loved, would be free to love another.

* * *

_Author's Log— _

_How did you like this chapter? Did you like the first one better, or do you favor this one? Please tell me which you preferred. This chapter does have less dialogue but much more description of the way Will feels. I still have not decided the pairing in this story yet… If you would like to request me to write a one shot for you I can, just e-mail me your idea and I will write it for you. By the way, while I was writing I was listening to music the songs were._

"_Addicted" By Kelly Clarkson_

"_Get Stoned" By Hinder_

"_Because of You" By Kelly Clarkson_

"_Unfaithful" By Rihanna_

"_How You Remind Me" By Nickelback_

_So those songs played a role to helping my ideas for the story. I hope you liked this chapter, feed back is highly appreciated!_

* * *

_**Time for my Reviewers to receiv**__**e their thanks!**_

**_Day/Night- I thank you; I try quite hard to keep everyone in character! Please continue to read this, which would be great! I love that you reviewed my Story. _**

**_ElvenHope- Here's the update! I did it for you! I wrote this in merely half an hour too. So, I got a great inspiration by the first sentence I wrote. I hope you are okay with the switch so fast to the ship, it is vague but will become much clearer as the Story develops._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reasons Beyond Explanation**

**Author- KRiSTiNE-ANNE-**

**Chapter- 3- to Condemn Your Heart to Silence is too Much**

**Pairings- Not decided**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, because if I did I wouldn't be writing my terrible stories here. I would be rich, in lavish clothing, and well, maids everywhere, with a hot tub in my closet, and… Uhm, I would know my two favorite Actors Kiera Knightley and Orlando Bloom! Oi vay that would be amazing. Enough day dreaming for me, tah tah. **

**WARNING-**

**Set after Dead Mans Chest, Contains spoilers, if this were a film, would be rated PG-13 for Adult Content, Gore, and Angst. **

**Summary- **

"**The world has been unkind to you," Her voice carving through his ears, "Those before you were mere warnings of what to come." She smiled, lifting her majestic hand, the rings on her fingers stood out. Diamonds on one, and an alien crystal sat upon the second. He gazed upon her blackened body; there in the midst of her clothing was a locket, similar to one he'd seen before. Though there were many question he wished to be answered he asked thou none. He stood up and pushed his chair from him, "Your Journey has just begun young William." She coaxed her hands onto his coarse facade, caressing his cheek. "This be one of many." Her hands descending down to his opened shirt, "thou love be what you once sought. Hate is what you now seek." **

* * *

"William Turner," Elizabeth cried silent tears, "I thought you were my lover…" Her tears staining her cheeks "Will, you are my lover, are you not."

His stomach churned was she saying this from her heart or from pity. "Why'd you do it?" He asked coarsely.

"Do what?" Elizabeth asked not remembering the last thing anyone had done with Jack Sparrow, kiss him.

"Kiss Jack." Will muttered as fast as he could get it out.

"Oh Will," Elizabeth whispered crying even more. "I did it so we could be happy. The Kraken was after him not us. Don't you see? I had to Will, it was the only—"

"Only way? The only way you could get him back was to kiss him? No Elizabeth, that was not the only way and you know it! You just wanted to know, what it felt like, what it tasted like!" Will said his voice raising.

"Will, if I could take it all back I would. Trust me, I would..." Elizabeth cried to Will, "It's not like I wanted this to happen to us."

He had no more words, he wanted to kiss her. His heart yearned for it, but he knew he shouldn't he kept his distance from her. "I love you, but I don't understand how that can be now."

His words were loving, kind. But his eyes spoke of hate and betrayal. "Will, I love you more than you can imagine, we can make this work. I promise we will get married, I promise you Will, I promise you…"

His heart ached; he loved her, but shut out all emotions every feeling for a kiss. "Go to bed Liz, you need it."

"But I want you to be with me," She cried hoping he would come.

"I've got night watch."

* * *

_Author's Log—_

_The chapters will start to get much longer soon, once they find Jack and Will's true intentions come out. . But till then, you will have to be able to live with this length of chapter. They will vary in lengths though. Like this one is short, but within maybe the next few chapters. They should arrive to the Ends of the Earth. And Jack will be retrieved, or not. Also Will's true intentions are unbelievably shocking, at least to my friends it was._

_I was listening to-_

_**Get Stoned- Hinder.**_

_**Jesus Take the Wheel- Carrie Underwood.**_

—_Sincerely—_

_Kristin_

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Reasons Beyond Explanation**

**Author- KRiSTiNE-ANNE-**

**Chapter- 3- Beginning to understand.**

**Pairings- Not decided**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, because if I did I wouldn't be writing my terrible stories here. I would be rich, in lavish clothing, and well, maids everywhere, with a hot tub in my closet, and… Uhm, I would know my two favorite Actors Kiera Knightley and Orlando Bloom! Oi vay that would be amazing. Enough day dreaming for me, tah tah. **

**WARNING-**

**Set after Dead Mans Chest, Contains spoilers, if this were a film, would be rated PG-13 for Adult Content, Gore, and Angst. **

**Summary- **

"**The world has been unkind to you," Her voice carving through his ears, "Those before you were mere warnings of what to come." She smiled, lifting her majestic hand, the rings on her fingers stood out. **

**Diamonds on one, and an alien crystal sat upon the second. He gazed upon her blackened body; there in the midst of her clothing was a locket, similar to one he'd seen before. Though there were many question he wished to be answered he asked thou none. **

**He stood up and pushed his chair from him, "Your Journey has just begun young William." She coaxed her hands onto his coarse facade, caressing his cheek. **

"**This be one of many." Her hands descending down to his opened shirt, "thou love be what you once sought. Hate is what you now seek." **

* * *

There had been many times in the life of William Turner that he felt terribly wrong about something. Anything. But this time, the feeling of being wrong was beginning to consume him; he wanted to listen to her when she wanted to speak with him. But his pride wouldn't allow it, she had betrayed him, but he only thought of himself. Earlier that day, Will had tried to image what it must feel like for her. How she must feel at the moment. He than realized that he was causing more pain to her than she caused him. He wanted to say that he was sorry, though he knew it would be a tough road for them. He had many regrets, one of which was hurting Elizabeth Swann.

* * *

"Elizabeth." Will said as she walked passed him, "Elizabeth, could we speak in a more private place. I've got to talk to you. It's important."

Elizabeth Swan spun on her heel, "What?" She growled. "You want to tell me how wrong I was, hmm? Tell me how foolish I was to fake that I love you?" Elizabeth stared icily into his eyes.

"No, its something that I know I will not regret." He sat down. Beckoning that Elizabeth do the same, "I know that saying this will mean that there is a lot to consider, so I'll just say it fast and we can let what happens happen. Sound good?" He swallowed.

"Sounds fine," Elizabeth said slowly.

"Alright," Will said, he cleared his throat, "I know that I have been treating you horribly, just because of a kiss. A kiss, a simple kiss, but it just pissed me off that I had risked so much for you. And I thought you were throwing that all away. I paid no attention to your pleas to talk about it, and just carried on believing what I thought was the real thing. Elizabeth, I want to know what really happened, everything of it."

Elizabeth smiled in a weird kind of a way, "I knew this would come, where either one of us would want to talk about it. Well, Jack Sparrow had left the ship and come back and saved us all for a moment, he told us all to abandon ship. And I knew that if he went, it would mean certain death to us all. Will I couldn't let that happen to you, so I did what I thought was best. I used my female wit to distract Jack Sparrow so that I could chain him to the mast." Tears began to form in her eyes.

"I kissed Jack for you, so that I could get him onto the ship while we leave, I killed Jack so you and I could be together. But you saw, and I never had the chance to explain, and over time it kept building up. And you thought I was in love with Jack, which I am not, and hate began to take over your everything. You were not the Will Turner that I knew and loved."

Will sighed, "I'm so sorry," He whispered with his head down, "I had it completely wrong, I can't believe what I thought now. Could you ever forgive me? After all that I've done? The pain of brought onto you?"

Elizabeth sighed, "Will I can forgive you. But I don't know how the trust we had will ever build itself so strong. All the things you and I worked so hard for, are gone, but not for good. If we just work together on things like this, trust each other. Than we might have something together someday. But as for now. There isn't much I can say."

Will cleared his throat, "Only time will tell, huh?"

"Yeah, we just have to wait and see." Elizabeth said.

"So its over, us, we are over?" Will asked.

"For now." Elizabeth replied as a tear fell from her eye.

"Alright, friends?" He asked extending his hand.

"Friends," Elizabeth agreed, the two hugged quickly and resumed their work.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I AM SOO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT!  
I had a medical scare.**

**So I couldn't really write. Plus I had writers block. Well I'll right more once ya'll review a bit. Hopefully it won't be long. I'm trying to get some work done this weekend. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Reasons Beyond Explanation**

**Author- KRiSTiNE-ANNE-**

**Chapter- 5- Devils.**

**Pairings- Not decided**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, because if I did I wouldn't be writing my terrible stories here. I would be rich, in lavish clothing, and well, maids everywhere, with a hot tub in my closet, and… Uhm, I would know my two favorite Actors Kiera Knightley and Orlando Bloom! Oi vay that would be amazing. Enough day dreaming for me, tah tah.**

**WARNING-**

**Set after Dead Mans Chest, Contains spoilers, if this were a film, would be rated PG-13 for Adult Content, Gore, and Angst.**

**Summary-**

"**The world has been unkind to you," Her voice carving through his ears, "Those before you were mere warnings of what to come." She smiled, lifting her majestic hand, the rings on her fingers stood out.**

**Diamonds on one, and an alien crystal sat upon the second. He gazed upon her blackened body; there in the midst of her clothing was a locket, similar to one he'd seen before. Though there were many question he wished to be answered he asked thou none.**

**He stood up and pushed his chair from him, "Your Journey has just begun young William." She coaxed her hands onto his coarse facade, caressing his cheek.**

"**This be one of many." Her hands descending down to his opened shirt, "thou love be what you once sought. Hate is what you now seek."**

**

* * *

**

For days, weeks on end I would watch her from a distance, highly doubting she noticed. Though I did, my eyes taking in the sight of her painfully, she would laugh along with Gibbs and Marty, and my eyes would dance with pleasure. Her laugh was more or less the laugh of an angel, an angel I had lost foolishly. Fool, yes I had been such a fool. I had been so very stupid. I don't understand how I hated her so, ah, I had it mistaken the reason I hated her. It was a mistake, however, I knew the trust she and I shared was hard to regain, so much of the power I had to give her up so killing me. Couldn't she see it, I didn't want this to always be a friendship, I don't like this friendship. I had destroyed what we had on my own though, I am to blame, hell; I must stop looking to blame others.

_I'll close your eyes,  
its your turn,  
trying to realize,  
I'll just watch you** burn**._

"Turner," Barbossa growled, "up h're," he nodded his head to where he stood at the wheel.

Will walked up, "Aye, Captain?" Will said almost sardonically.

Barbossa gave him a quick glare, "I'm goin' ta teach ye's ta steer th' ship, savvy?"

Will's eyes widened, "me?" he asked. Barbossa nodded slowly, "I thought, only the crew could steer."

"Welcome aboar', Mist'r Turner." Barbossa said with a wry smile.

Will, in return, flashed him a rare smile. "Here," Barbossa said placing his hand firmly on the wheel. "Hold 'er strong, Turner" Will held on to the wheel, Barbossa stepped back slowly and cautiously. "Ye'v got it son," He laughed sarcastically. "Now r'member, the minute ye let 'er go, she'll run. So 'old yer grip on 'er don't let 'er go, Turner."

Will held onto the wheel firmly, and with pride as he let the ship takes its on course, yet he guided her through the open sea. He noticed the crew working below him, swabbing the deck, tightening ropes, and for Elizabeth, she was now sewing the mast together.

"Looks like she doesn't like that job, eh?" Gibbs asked suddenly, cause Will to let go of the wheel. She jerked to the right, and quickly he pulled her to the left, back on course. His movement showed little stumbles from the crew below him.

"Aye," Will replied distantly.

"I've noticed you still love her so much." Cautiously tried, "Why are ye letting her slip from yer grasp?"

"Because, when you love someone, you have to give them space." Will replied with morose evident in his voice.

_This passion is eating me up  
I watch my hands  
slide up your neck  
And I'll kiss your lips  
ever so softly  
Pin your hands back  
And whisper sweet nothings  
as I lift the gun to your head  
hear your silent pleading  
you cant scream out now_

_It's your turn.  
I'll just watch you_**_ burn_**

Gibbs took note of the way his eyes showed his suppressing desire. "You love her," He said simply. Will rolled his eyes, as if he hadn't noticed. "Go to her, tonight."

Will sighed, "There are things a man can do, and things a man can't do. And my friend, I am a man that can not invade her space."

"Why are you destroying options before they're even tried, Will?" Gibbs asked slowly.

"Because said options are useless," Will replied staring blankly to the skies.

Gibbs sighed, and turned to walk away, "Hopeless, kid." He muttered under his breath. Will found himself too concerned with steering the ship to be bothered by it, but one thought continued to plague his mind, _"The minute you let her go, she'll run, hold you grip on her, don't let her go."_

"CAPTAIN!" Screamed the man in the crows nest, whom Will quickly identified as Ragetti. "CAPTAIN! FOG AND A WATERFALL AHEAD! DEAD AHEAD STOP THE SHIP!" The man screamed, continuously each time with more fear.

Barbossa came out on deck swearing, "Weigh Anchor! Turner, starboard now!"

Will turned the wheel sharply yet firmly to the Starboard as the rest of the crew struggled to weigh anchor quickly. Soon the ship came to an abrupt stop, "Turner, down h're" Barbossa commanded as all the crew slowly gather.

"Gents," He started and Elizabeth eyed him, he ignored her, "looks like wev' foun' us worl's end." Barbossa smiled as the crew whispered amongst themselves. "I'll be needen' some of the braves' and mos' valian' men, ta come alon' wit' me and Turner," He pulled Will from the crowd. "Into the depths of 'ell and fetch us Jack Sparrow! Who say aye?"

Nearly 10, 15 men replied to Barbossa's speech with murmured 'aye's' Will and Barbossa stood at the front of the group. "Now, gents, tha' ther' mist," he pointed out to the area with low lying clouds, "Can 'old eve'y little mis fortune' you've fac'd all yer worthl'ss lives. Get the boats ready men, we're going after Sparrow."

Will and the rest of the men that were to embark on the 'mission' of retrieving Captain Jack Sparrow gathered around the boats, "Will!" Elizabeth hissed.

"What, Elizabeth?" Will asked as he tried to get to the boats.

"Will you can't do this, are you insane, Will what if you succumb to the misfortunes that you'll fear again?" Elizabeth asked her eyes full of worry.

Will shook his head and smiled, "Elizabeth, I can take care of myself. You've nothing to worry about; we'll all come back, with Jack. This is what you wanted wasn't it, to save Jack?"

"Well yes," Elizabeth sighed. "But I honestly hadn't thought you'd go with the men to rescue him!" She grabbed his arm, "Please Will."

"Elizabeth I'm sorry," He said quickly before brushing off her grasp and walking to the rest of the men. Leaving Elizabeth staring behind with fear flickering across her chocolate brown eyes.

* * *

"This isn't goin' ta be as easy as pillagin' a simple village, I'll tell ye that." Barbossa sneered from the first boat, which contained William Turner, Himself, and two other men, both strong fighters. In all there were four boats, including the one with Barbossa, one of the boats had 3 men only. The other three had four.

Will watched carefully as the two men rowed at a quick pace. "We have to be out of here in less the three hours before you men are all consumed in your own madness." Will yelled what Barbossa had told him while preparing the boats.

Will looked down at the dark, almost black water and the low lying mist that covered it. Suddenly he remembered his mothers light eyes, coated in pain, his fathers face before he left the flying Dutchmen, coated in the same pain, but added to them anger, and regret.

"Don't look into the water boy," Barbossa whispered.

"Why?" Will asked childishly.

"The water 'ere isn't wot' yer used ta seein', savvy?"

Will cringed, he hated it when that man used savvy. "I don't understand what you mean, Barbossa."

"Wot I mean, Turner. Is tha' this wat'r is misery for ev'ry man that stares into it. The pain ye woul' endure, Mister Turner, woul' be too much even fer the devil ta take, savvy?" Barbossa heavily reminded himself, and the others.

Will nodded, "So this water has demons in it?"

"Demons?" Barbossa repeated, "Devils."

Will nodded and looked up, "Where are we to find Jack?"

"We're ta make a deal with tha devil, ta get Jack back." Barbossa snarled. "A sacrifice tha' the devil be wantin' as well."

Will looked at Barbossa and studied his expression. He was serious, "A sacrifice…?"

"Aye, sacrifice." Barbossa's rum stained breath repeated.

"What kind of sacrifice?" Will asked skeptically.

"Blood, another man, who knows wot 'e wants, wot'ever 'e wants, the devil gets." Barbossa replied coldly.

"And if he wants another man?" Will asked.

"We 'and 'im over." Barbossa answered.

"And if he wants another mans blood?" Will asked, as an idea came to his head.

"We 'and it over." Barbossa repeated.

"And if he wants you?" Will asked.

"I'll go to 'im," Barbossa responded heavily. "Wot'ever the devil wan's 'e gets."

Will nodded. "Aye."

* * *

This place was terribly cold, yet at the same time, terribly hot. Will wiped sweat from his forehead, "Barbossa, they can't stand this much longer, how long have we been here?"

"An hour at most."

"Honestly?"

"Aye,"

Will looked at the remaining men, one boat was gone, the men had succumb to the devil's trick. Will laughed coldly, "Looks like we wont make it out of this one."

"Don't destroy yer hope, Turner. We're almos' there." Barbossa looked straight ahead, "I can feel 'im, 'e's been waitin'."

Will looked beyond the mist, and there he saw a black island. Yes, an island with black sand. What were those? Crabs? Black, gray, red, all kinds of crabs? "Where the hell are we?" Will asked slowly.

"Purgatory." Barbossa replied.

"Purgatory?"

"Where we'll fin' Jack, it's 'is hell." Barbossa grinned sinisterly. "The Devil 'as waited long enough fer this."

* * *

A/N:

Yes they've found Jack.  
Exciting huh?  
R&R!

Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

**Reasons Beyond Explanation**

**Author- KRiSTiNE-ANNE-**

**Chapter- 5- The Sacrifice**

**Pairings- un decided**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, because if I did I wouldn't be writing my terrible stories here. I would be rich, in lavish clothing, and well, maids everywhere, with a hot tub in my closet, and… Uhm, I would know my two favorite Actors Kiera Knightley and Orlando Bloom! Oi vay that would be amazing. Enough day dreaming for me, tah tah.**

**WARNING-**

**Set after Dead Mans Chest, Contains spoilers, if this were a film, would be rated PG-13 for Adult Content, Gore, and Angst.**

**Summary-**

"**The world has been unkind to you," Her voice carving through his ears, "Those before you were mere warnings of what to come." She smiled, lifting her majestic hand, the rings on her fingers stood out. Diamonds on one, and an alien crystal sat upon the second. He gazed upon her blackened body; there in the midst of her clothing was a locket, similar to one he'd seen before. Though there were many question he wished to be answered he asked thou none.**

**He stood up and pushed his chair from him, "Your Journey has just begun young William." She coaxed her hands onto his coarse facade, caressing his cheek.** "**This be one of many." Her hands descending down to his opened shirt, "thou love be what you once sought. Hate is what you now seek."**

* * *

William Turner cringed as he stepped foot on the purgatory of one, Captain Jack Sparrow. "What the hell are these…?" Will asked shaking off a 'crab' from his foot.

"No idea," replied a man from behind him. "Whatever they are, they sure are annoying."

Will nodded in agreement, "This is ridiculous! Why are we here, we might not even have what the damn devil wants for Jack!"

"Turner!" Barbossa roared, "Up front with me!"

Will obliged and walked up to the front of the small crowd next to Barbossa. "So tell me again, how are we going to find the devil? I mean, how do we know where to…? What the hell?" Will stopped short and gasped, before him was the Black Pearl with, was that the… Kraken?

"Ahh. Jack Sparrow isn't on his beloved Pearl, eh?" Barbossa sneered. Will gave a strange glance to the black ship on land.

Suddenly the crab like creatures that were stalking them as if ready to attack, scuttled away in large swarms, the mist in the air was leaving rapidly, and a giant creature with red markings on its body was approaching. The devil had finally come, "So you have finally come for Sparrow?" He sneered.

"Bloody Christ," A man in the front of the crowd of twelve said as he saw the devil approach, he fell over hearing the creature's deep, mortifying voice. The man was killed by fear alone.

Will shuddered as the man fell to the ground, "Aye," he spoke out seeing as Barbossa had frozen, in what Will assumed was fear.

The devil gave a deep cold laugh, "What have you to offer me?"

Will looked around to Barbossa with a need for him to speak, his eyes pleading that he gain control of himself, quickly! Will opened his mouth to speak but found no words would come out.

"We offer you," Barbossa said suddenly snapping back to life. "Anything that you wish that we can obtain,"

The Devil stared from Barbossa to Will, then to the faces of the men behind them. His mouth curled up in a sneer, "For the soul of Jack Sparrow, I want the soul of another man."

Will swallowed and nodded as well as Barbossa. "The other man being?" Barbossa asked skeptically and afraid.

The Devil took his time in his decision, "Hector Barbossa," He snickered slowly.

Barbossa's face fell in horror, "You want me?"

"Yes, Hector, you have lived your time on earth, you have been freed twice from my grasp, seeing as now this is my chance to have you a slave in hell once more, I am more than willing to take it." The Devil sneered, "Jack Sparrow will be waiting for the rest of you men, in his beloved Pearl."

Will nodded and watched in horror as Barbossa and the Devil were gone in a flash of red. Will gave a groan, seeing as the other men looked to him as the leader now. "Well, we get Jack, and leave this place to never return."

The men nodded and a few men mumbled in agreement of never coming back. With Will leading the men back to the Pearl, they set off.

"Yo ho, yo ho a pirates life for me… a bloody stinking pirates life for me!" Was that someone singing, yes, it was…

"Jack...?" Will screamed. "Jack Sparrow?"

Of course, there was stomping on the Pearl's deck, a swing of ropes and a loud thud as a man's feet hit the ground. "Turner?" Jack asked skeptically, as if he were dreaming. "Thank ye' fer getting here, let's go! Spendin' a few mont's with these here crabs can drive a man crazy!"

Will laughed, "Aye, lets go."

"Wait," One of the men said as Will turned his back, "Should we really trust you?"

"What?" Will said in disbelief, "What the hell are you talking about…?"

"You didn't even bother to stop the damn Devil from taking Barbossa, how do we know that you aren't going to just run and leave the rest of us to die?" The man screamed.

"What makes you think that I would leave the rest of you to die? I haven't yet have I?" Will retorted.

"Will… maybe we should just, make a run for it?" Jack suggested.

"No," Will responded curtly. "Are you letting your past get in the way of your sane mind, Adam?"

The man, Adam, pushed his way to face Will. "I don't think you are very trustworthy,"

"The water and mist is getting to you Adam! You would have never doubted me if it weren't for the place we are in, just forget about this, and lets go back!" Will screamed as if ready to kill the man in front of him.

"I think it's time that you were left behind," Adam said darkly. Raising his pistol, "Bye Turner," Adam fumed. He shot the pistol and Will choked for a second on a loss of air. He fell back holding his side profusely. "Come Sparrow,"

Jack looked at Will and cringed, "We can't leave him!" Jack said, allowing the good side of him to take over.

"Than we leave you both," Adam sneered, "Come men!"

"Wait, wait! You just shot Will for no reason, and now you are saying to leave the man we came here for in the first place? Adam what's gotten into you?" Another man asked.

Two others agreed. Adam looked at the men furiously, "Will was trying to leave us!"

"How? He was trying to lead us back!" Another man yelled.

A fight broke out between the men that had come from the ship, to bravely get Jack Sparrow back. Jack looked at Will a kneeled next to the younger man. "Jack, I need something to stop the blood," Will rasped clutching his side still.

"Just, hold on mate, we'll get you to the ship and fix you up, just, hold on." Jack said looking around at the men that had burst into a fight around him.

"If you want to see daylight and life again, come with me!" Jack screamed, trying to get they're attention. "Will needs to get back to the ship, and I don't know how you all got here, or where your ship is, if you want to get out of here then follow me!"

Some of the men finished off the others that were going to follow Adam, and the others turned to follow Jack, they helped Will up and Jack helped him walk. They guided Jack to the long boats, and all of them spread out into groups of two or three and began rowing back in the boats. Jack, Will, and a man named Chris were in one boat in the middle of the group. Adam and the people that choose to follow him were yelling for help, and someone to come get them off the island. Will had passed out from the amount of blood he was loosing. "C'mon men! Hurry up!" Jack said fervently.

The men were about half an hour shy of being in worlds end for three hours, and four more had succumb to the waters and devils in them. The rest tried hard to reach the ship, finally they could see it. Within fifteen minutes they were climbing the ropes of the ship.

* * *

Elizabeth watched as the men returned from World's End, waiting for Will. Six men had come up from the waters, "Where's Will?" She asked. The men were silent, and automatically she assumed the worst, she sad down facing away from the rest of the men and let her emotions get the best of her.

"C'mon, we've got to put pressure on 'is woun' before too much blood gets out." She heard, that voice was so familiar, but she couldn't place a face to it. Then it hit her, it was Jack Sparrow. She turned around only to see Jack Sparrow's backside and him kneeling over another man, Gibbs ran off to the captains quarters to look for something to put pressure on a mans wound.

Elizabeth walked slowly over to Jack, "I'm glad your back Jack," She said slowly keeping her distance from him.

"Elizabeth," He breathed turning his head. "Elizabeth, come here."

Elizabeth did as she was told and gasped at the sight before her eyes, "Will!" She cried, she wanted so much to throw herself into his arms, but seeing blood coming from his shirt she didn't. "What happened?"

"A man shot him, Adam." Jack said gravely. "Elizabeth, he needs something to cover the wound, could you tear a part of your shirt?"

Elizabeth looked at him incredulously, but nodded vaguely and tore a part a piece at the bottom of her shirt and watched as Jack tied it around Will's wait, and she watched as the blood seeped through but, stopped a little. "When Gibb's comes back we will treat this, don't worry,"

Elizabeth nodded, wordlessly walking passed Gibbs and feeling like she was going to fall apart.

* * *

"Jack," Elizabeth said slowly. "I'm sorry,"

"For what?" Jack asked.

"For, for, for killing you." She replied dumbly.

"I know," Jack said. "Elizabeth, do you love him?"

"Who?" Elizabeth asked, knowing the answer.

"Will, do you love him?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I do Jack. I love him," Elizabeth said.

"Then go to him, he needs you more than I do." Jack said promisingly.

Elizabeth smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you, Jack."

She walked away from him and walked into the captains quarters, where Will was healing, and stopped at the door. She opened the door slowly, and peeked in. "Will?" She asked.

"Aye?" He replied quietly.

"Do you mind?" She said walking in.

"Not at all," He said as his eyes brightened with joy.

Elizabeth sat down at the end of Will's cot. "So, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm getting better; the only problem was really the blood I lost." Will replied.

She looked at him; he was so frail and gaunt. "That's good to hear I guess, I can't wait till you're up and about again."

Will chuckled, "I can't wait for that myself…" He gave her a smile and she moved closer to him.

"Will, I want you to know…" Elizabeth said, thinking over how to say the way she felt. "I want you to know, that I… I— William Turner, I love you."

Will's eyes lit up, "Elizabeth, I love you too." He said his hand caressed her cheek, he looked into her eyes, as if asking for permission, and slowly and passionately pulled himself closer to her, his mouth barely apart from yours.

"Will…" Elizabeth whispered, she met him halfway and kissed him, her heart skipped a beat and when they broke away both were smiling.

* * *

The day was June 18, 1765 and fifty people were gathered on a discreet little island south of France. There were twenty five rows on each side of an isle, and at the end was a podium. Where William Turner stood, awaiting his bride.

The organ and violinist music played, and a radiant woman with golden curls accompanied by Jack Sparrow, walked down the isle to meet her soon to be husband, William Turner.

Her smile was brighter than the sun itself, and tears of joy shone in her eyes. As she made it to the end of the isle and held Will's hand, she let one slide down her cheek. With his thumb, Will removed it.

"Do you, William Turner, take Elizabeth Swann to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and health, for richer for poorer till death do you part?"

"I, William Turner, take thee Elizabeth Swann to be my lawfully wedded wife till death do us part," Will said smiling.

"And do you, Elizabeth Swann, take William Turner to be you lawfully wedded husband in sickness and health, for richer for poorer till death do you part?"

"I, Elizabeth Swann, take thee William Turner to be my lawfully wedded husband till death do us part," Elizabeth said ecstatically.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Will leaned over and kissed Elizabeth, suddenly he picked her up, she laughed in his arms.

"To Mr. and Mrs. William Turner!" Jack Sparrow screamed. "I LOVE weddings, drinks all around!"

Will chuckled and set Elizabeth down gently, "To Mr. and Mrs. William Turner," He said before kissing his wife.

The End.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Do you like the ending?**

**I find it rather cute! **

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
